


If I Die Trying

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Amnesia, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Insanity, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Misogyny, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Size Kink, Smut, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Teratophilia, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Angela Faye is a new employee at Murkoff. After being assigned to Eddie's therapy case, her life changes for the better....and worse. Life as she knew it disintegrates with one fatal decision, and her future rests in the unstable hands of The Groom.*includes both lucid and psychotic Eddie + a few deviations from canon*





	1. Chapter 1

Angela sighed as she typed in the patient's information, lost in her thoughts. She glossed over the assessments, absorbing none of it. It had been a long week, fuck, a long 6 months since she'd been laid off at the Green Knolls psychiatric facility and taken this temporary gig with Murkoff. She'd needed the money to keep up her mother's dialysis, and there hadn't been time to argue the morality of her choice. No time to feel guilty that she was working for a corporation that had a shady legal history at best....

A small rattle jerked her to her senses as the male patient across from her twitched in his chair. He was entirely immobilized by his wrist and ankle cuffs, which were welded to the padded wheelchair. He had a cocktail of drugs in his system, but he still seemed a bit lucid behind the glazed eyes.

She took a break from the typing to study him. A string of bloody drool dripped down from his thin, cracked lips onto his lap. Bruises and cuts covered the entire left side of his face and neck, most likely from the police. Nobody talked about it, but everyone knew that the cops beat the everliving shit out of some of the criminals before turning them in to psychiatric care. She glanced down at the information on her screen, pushing away the looming thoughts in her head to truly read it. It was an impressive history. 

Abused as a child by his father and uncle, sexually and violently....became a dressmaker for a wedding company after a variety of low income restaurant waiting jobs...and tied to the grisly mutilations of at least five young women, all under the age of 25. He himself was 46. She glanced back up at the man, who was staring at her breast area fixedly, his face blank and pale. He vaguely seemed to register that she was staring at him, and faint realization dawned on his face.

Angela cleared her throat as she noticed the crotch of his hospital gown tenting slightly. She was used to everything at this point, and to be honest it didn't creep her out anymore. These men were very ill, and even under the best circumstances humans can't control sexual response. It was her job to support them through treatment. What many saw as evil, she simply saw as a disorder of the brain.

She smiled pleasantly and crossed her arms on the desk. "Are you lucid enough to hear me Mr. Gluskin?"  
A soft and delayed grunt was her only answer. She had to admit, he was an incredibly handsome man. His shaved and sharp haircut defined his large, masculine features, and his eyes were a clear blue. And the muscle....rare for a man his age. A quick thought wormed into her mind, unwanted and disturbing....he must've looked like a horrifying giant to his victims as he carved them up....they hadn't stood a chance of escape.  
A knock sounded on the door, and Angela cursed under her breath as she realized she'd gone over her allotted time to register Eddie.

"Come in, please," she answered, straightening her scrub shirt. 

Eddie jolted as the door creaked open and a Murkoff psychologist stepped in, followed closely by an orderly.

"Ms. Faye, I trust you have Mr. Gluskin registered in our system so that treatment can begin?"

"Well sir...I do still have some odds and ends to polish up, but since I was only babysitting, feel free to take him if you need him." She hurriedly held out the primary paperwork to him, getting up to reach over the desk. 

Eddie lurched forward, his lips curling back into a wide smile, exposing a set of perfect, white teeth. "A...a...ang..." he spluttered, and she realized he was trying to say her name, maybe thinking that he should introduce himself. At this point he was fully aroused, and his gown had drawn up to his knees in response to his apparently rather large erection. Angela stared a few seconds longer than was necessary.

The psychologist frowned. "Are you sure you're comfortable working with him? He has a more sexual history than most of the patients here. Very violent rape and mutilation."

Angela shook her head, frowning. "It really doesn't bother me. I specialized in sexual therapy at Green Knolls, and my training has fully equipped me." She wondered if the doctor had assumed her discomfort simply because she was a woman....

Oh well. Angela supposed she would experience a lot of that here, being the only female employee in the entire facility. They'd taken her on out of lack of male applicants, and explained to her that they usually didn't hire women due to the violent sexual natures of their all-male patient population. But still, it was only temporary, and Angela tried not to worry about it too much. 

Eddie was still wearing his ridiculous grin as she rounded the corner of her desk, offering him a warm smile. The orderly stepped forward and began to wheel him out. He struggled a bit and twisted his neck in an attempt to keep Angela in his line of sight, the thick cords and veins of his neck popping out against his smooth, alabaster skin. 

Angela shook herself as he was taken away. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to indulge in thoughts of attraction towards a patient. But her day was over now, and it was time to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36   
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests/continuations!  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie begins to worm into Angela's sexual fantasies, and he returns the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit content starts now! It won't show up again until chapter 8, just in case you'd rather skip to the juicy bits.

Angela stretched as she laid back on her bed, cozy and warm in her fleece pajamas. The small apartment she lived in only allowed enough space in her room for a bed and a dresser, but she didn't mind. She rolled over to reach into the lowest drawer and her hand knocked against what she was searching for: one of her dildos. She had quite an extensive collection of them, as she was somewhat obsessed with penises and penetration. It was a guilty pleasure that only her closest friends knew about.

She hung her head off the edge of the bed to pick which one she wanted tonight. She gnawed her lip nervously as Eddie popped up in the back of her mind, and the sight of his large erection tenting his hospital gown. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to indulge the thought of his strong hand wrapped around the thick, pale shaft. What did he look like? Was he veiny, or smooth? Uncut, or cut? Either way, she wouldn't be disappointed. 

She decided on a thick, pale one that suited her fantasy. She lowered the intensity of the lamp on her dresser and laid back to slick up the toy with lube. Anxious guilt gnawed at her over the fact that she was masturbating to the thought of a patient...but nobody would know. As the toy slipped into her, her thoughts dissolved into intoxicating daydreams of strong hands, flexing muscles, and alabaster skin.

At Murkoff, Eddie's sedatives had worn off. He sat on his small metal cot and quietly ate the nutrient rich (but thoroughly disgusting) dinner the orderly had left with him after letting him sober up. He shuddered at the cloudy fugue in his head, mind sifting unsteadily through the events of his shitty day.  
He'd been dreading the transfer to Mount Massive. He'd had it quite nice at the prison; his size discouraged fights, and only the stupidest or most suicidal inmates had crossed him. Most of them were missing at least a finger or two now. He grinned, shuddering at the thought of bones breaking under his grasp. A surge of the usual nausea swept over him at the thought. He knew he was a bad man. He did regret his actions. And he knew he was sick, which is why his lawyer had asked for a hospital transfer when he'd finally told his counselor about his past abuses. The psychologist had said his quality of life would improve, but this was Murkoff. This was a death sentence.

He sighed and moved on to more pleasant thoughts....he'd met a woman today. Angela. She was a little too vulgar for his tastes, her scrubs showing off her ample cleavage and her curves showing through them. Her eyes, smoldering with worn-in eyeliner and brown eyeshadow. Her smooth lips......that slut. She was probably fucking all the doctors. Whores like her just couldn't help themselves. But still....his body reacted strongly, as always. His cock twitched in his pants, and he chewed his lip. 

He leaned back on his cot, imagining her breasts sans scrubs. His fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants, and he pulled himself out. He teased his thick shaft, lingering to rub the soft frenulum right underneath the head. He pulled his foreskin forward to rub it across the tip, the slick sensation causing goosebumps.

He could make her scream. Most women loved big dicks, and it made excellent bait to draw the dirty sluts in. Soft noises of male masturbation echoed in the room, wet and enticing. He set himself a medium tempo, hips twitching and his mouth falling open. The flashbacks started right away as always...his father catching him with stiff penis in hand and beating his genitals with a leather belt, chastising him for finding pleasure without him and uncle. He winced through the memory and worked his cock back into full hardness.  
Maybe this place could help get rid of those repetitive memories. Make sexual contact of any kind easier for him. Make him not feel these urges against women that he found so much pleasure in. Maybe that Engine they talked about was actually helpful....

He grunted and furrowed his brow, trying to focus. Angela's breasts filled his mind again, soft and plush, with rosy brown nipples. What color was her cunt? What color would it be when he was finished with it? He smirked as precum gushed out of his slit, welling up into his foreskin. Red. It would be a beautiful shade of blood red.

He'd choke that bitch. Choke her from behind as he stabbed knives of pleasure into her. Make her scream his name. He'd fuck her like none of those other men, show her how real gentlemen fuck women. But he'd have to punish her for not keeping her virginity.....a low moan escaped his throat and he reached down to roll his heavy, overheated balls. That whore on her knees was what he needed.....balls in her mouth as he yanked on her auburn hair. 

His pace became steadily more desperate, gently bucking up as his fist rhythmically smacked the base of his dick. His head was more swollen and pink than before, and his foreskin now had trouble popping over it. He pulled it back and circled his fingers under the corona, the pad of his forefinger rubbing against his frenulum. He twisted and twisted, toes curling into the thin sheets of his bed. He scrambled to pull his white hospital shirt up, and succeeded just in time. Hot ropes of rich cum spurted from his throbbing cock onto his belly, hard with muscle but softened with a pleasant layer of chubbiness.

He panted and bit the shirt, a flood of violent sexual imagery bombarding him. Angela with his teethmarks all over her throat and thighs. Bruises in the shape of his hands all over her. Her bloody cunt. Knifemarks. Blood.

He collapsed back onto the bed, the high of his orgasm ending and the shame trickling down his brain like ice. He was evil. Evil. Worthless. He shuddered and reached for the toilet paper, feeling the disconnect beginning. His old psychologist had called it disassociation, but he simply called it "alien head". It always happened after jacking off....or killing his victims during sex, and it scared him. He wiped himself off and curled up in the bed, the images of a mutilated Angela swirling in his head. He loved it, and he hated it. He squeezed the pillow close, pulling his sheets up and staring at the wall, begging for sleep. What was the point of living this teeter-totter life?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela meets a lucid Eddie for the first time, and there's heavy sexual tension.

Three days later

 

Angela yawned as she gathered her papers, shifting in her chair as she waited for the doctor and Eddie to come in. As Eddie's emotional support and record keeper, she would sit in on all of his therapy meetings. She winced as she shifted again, her cervix sore from the past couple nights of orgasmic deep penetration. Her heart rate quickened as she heard footsteps. She hoped she wouldn't so something idiotic when he came in.

The door clicked open to reveal the doctor and a handcuffed Eddie, whose cuffs were linked to ankle cuffs, all held by his orderly. This was the first time she'd seen him completely lucid, and she wondered what his personality was like.  
Instant realization lit his face as he shuffled in after the doctor, and a handsome smile bloomed.

"Ms. Angela....lovely to see you again." He almost purred the words, pinning her down with his fierce gaze. His voice was like velvet steel.

The doctor raised his brows as he sat in the chair across from Eddie's. Angela sat in a chair off to the side, in the middle of the other two.

"Eddie, I think it's best if you address her as Ms. Faye."

Angela smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine. I want Eddie to feel comfortable around me, so it should be a first name basis."

Eddie snorted. "Ah....comfortable. You're hilarious. Would you ever feel comfortable in chains, with someone to watch you take every piss and shower?" Despite his sarcasm, he was regarding Angela pleasantly, his eyes definitely wandering. Angela felt a slight blush coloring her cheeks, and the doctor frowned. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Eddie. Perhaps with good behavior we may let you forgo the cuffs after your probation period of 3 months."

Eddie nodded. "It's quite all right, doctor. In the company of a lovely lady I'm always happy." Angela smiled at him, her heart still thudding at his attentions.

The therapy then began. It was formality for the most part. Eddie was very charming, and clearly loved his obscure theater quotes, even if nobody else caught them. His vocabulary and conversation skills were very advanced. Near the end, the doctor asked Eddie how frequently he masturbated, and Angela's ears pricked to full alert.

Eddie smirked. "I'd say every night. The little monster is always hungry." He glanced at Angela and smirked. "Well, not so little."

Noting the glance, the doctor decided to roll with it. "Does Angela make you uncomfortable, Eddie?"

Eddie quickly shook his head. "Beautiful women never make me uncomfortable, sir."

"Have you thought of her during your masturbation since you've been here?"

For the first time since the session started, Eddie faltered. "Well....yes." Elation gripped Angela's stomach as she heard him say it, but a definite change had taken place in Eddie's face. He looked angry, and it was terrifying. 

"Are you uncomfortable talking about this, Eddie?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I don't make it a point to talk about beating my meat in front of ladies sir. It's impolite." His strong jaw worked, and he suddenly glanced at Angela, burning hatred in his eyes. "Although I'm sure she doesn't mind. Sluts never do."

The doctor began packing his briefcase. "It's been a long session Eddie, and I appreciate you being so open with us. I think having Angela here is helpful to our progress with you, since most of your struggles are linked to women, and you're comfortable with her. That being said, if I find it necessary to remove her from your record, I will, to protect her or help your progress. We'll meet again tomorrow." 

Angela stood to follow them out, Eddie brushing her on the way out. The orderly warned him to keep his distance, but he lingered, nostrils working as he inhaled the scent of her perfume.

"Excellent choice," he whispered, then moved towards the doorway when the orderly unhooked the baton from his belt. 

"Until next time!" He said cheerily, humming a showtune under his breath. This was obviously a different Eddie, and it was clear he had multiple personality modes.

Angela leaned against the doorway, watching his hips, slender in comparison to his shoulders. Maybe she should consider asking to be taken off of his case...this was dangerous. But in the back of her mind, she knew she wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's psychologist makes a horrible decision, and Angela decides she has to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of suicide.

Three months later

 

Angela's tears distorted the words she was reading. Eddie was scheduled to be placed in the Morphogenic Engine in just two days time, and she'd been there long enough to know that all her higher ups were lying about it. None of her other patients ever returned after the Engine. They either moved to another part of the hospital, entirely shut off from this one, or they died. Either reality terrified her.

In the past three months, Angela had let herself admit that she'd developed strong affection for Eddie. She was scared to say love, but she suspected it was the only accurate word to describe her feelings. He seemed to reciprocate, but he still treated her to his trademark misogyny and whiplash mood swings. She'd just accepted it as part of his illness.

The doctor had allowed them to meet outside of therapy, on Eddie's lunch breaks from his cell in the cafeteria. Their conversations had been the highlight of her days, and the sexual tension was unbearable at this point. She thought of him every night during her releases. The doctor said Eddie was improving faster than anticipated with her help. 

Then why the fucking Engine?? What need was there if he was already improving? He hadn't even had any outbursts. She had to do something, no matter the consequences. She had to get Eddie out.

Eddie cheerfully walked over to her and sat down with his tray. He'd been in a rare high mood the past few days because of his probation being over and his cuffs being removed. He joked daily that he could finally pull her hair and squeeze her ass at the same time while fucking...after marriage of course. He was an old fashioned 50's type. His daily mood swings had become less extreme, and it made Angela gush to see. He immediately noticed the look of devastation on her face, and sat heavily.

"What is it? You're not leaving for another job are you? But...I need you here. I don't know if I can d-"

"Eddie....it's not that. I just read your weekly agenda..." she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "They're putting you in the Engine on Tuesday."

Eddie immediately became even paler than he already was, which seemed impossible with his porcelain skin. He was speechless, and Angie could see the panic behind his eyes. Fuck, she thought. Don't snap Ed, or they'll put you in fucking TODAY.

"Ed, just breathe. If you have a fit and attack someone, you might be put in right away. I saw it happen when a patient found out a month ago. Just breathe. I'm gonna figure something out."

He had switched into a darker mood now, staring at the food on his plate. "Ang, this place is maximum security. There's no way you can get me out. And the doctors don't delay anything for anyone. I may as well just slit my wrists tonight and get it over with." He stabbed at a piece of broccoli with his fork, his face emotionless.

Angela leaned forward again. "I've made friends with a coworker here. His name's Waylon. He's a tech guy and he's a fucking magician with computers. He hates this place too, and he could probably help up get out."  
Angela steeled herself and looked down at her food, appetite somehow still present despite the situation. "I'm getting you out even if I die trying."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of Outlast, even the best laid plans go awry.

That night

 

Angela worried at the pen in her hand, adrenaline blooming in her gut as she watched the minutes tick by on her computer screen. She'd volunteered for overtime after asking Waylon if he would help her. He'd agreed, claiming that he'd already been planning to blow the whistle on this murder house. He would kill the power to Eddie's electronic cell door, then cut the cameras on the floor. They'd run to the exit and escape, or hide until they could. It felt too simple.

Angela stood and inhaled slowly as the clock struck 1 am, walking unsteadily towards her door. She opened it and hurried down the hallway, making her way to Eddie.  
She rounded the corner and started when she almost crashed into two orderlies and another patient, heart leaping into her throat. She swerved around them, muttering apologies. Finally, she pushed through the last set of doors and stopped at Eddie's cell.  
He was already out of it, standing completely naked and disoriented in the hallway, looking like he'd just been sick. He lunged forward and squeezed her into his arms, looking terrified.

"Ang, wait-"

It all happened so fast. She had no time to register anything. Eddie howled in pain, and something collided with the back of her head, consciousness crashing down and her world going black.

When Angela woke, she was strapped to a gurney, the bright light searing her eyes as they blinked open. A doctor stood over her, and she recognized him as Eddie's.

"You dumb bitch," he laughed, reaching over to amp up the electricity on his electrotherapy machine. "You really didn't catch on that I expected this? That I knew Eddie would attach to you, and that you would do something stupid? You're only a rat in this experiment."

Her teeth worked the leather bit, rage and terror screaming through her veins as she tried to thrash in the restraints. The cold metal of the probes clamped tightly onto her temples, and she was violently plunged into darkness a second time as the dangerous surge of electricity tore through her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has amnesia from her "electrotherapy", but she still remembers the faint outlines of her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit content is getting warmer...

The world was dark when she finally slipped back into consciousness. Her mind felt upside down, and a vicious migraine was the first thing she was able to register. Her head felt like a split melon filled with needles. Where was she? What had happened?  
Her thoughts swam lazily, a jumble of confusion and frustration. The clearest was the face of a handsome, pale man, and the only emotions she remembered were fear, and lust. She whimpered and rolled over slowly, bumping into something soft. She reached out with her hand and felt a nose, exploring the rest to find a dead body. The chest was blown open like a juicy watermelon. She stood shakily, leaning on a wall for support. 

She wobbled and whimpered. She didn't know where or who she was, but obviously it wasn't safe here. She could register that much. Deafening silence muffled her ears as she stumbled through broken drywall, the light of an exit sign illuminating her way. Her legs trembled and warmth spread down them. That was...urine. Wasn't it? She couldn't really remember. Was she supposed to only see darkness out of the left side of her face? She tottered until she found a lighted room, and lurched into the doorway.

She screamed when she saw the reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were utterly bloodshot, and dark red marks colored her temples. She couldn't recognize herself, and she probably wouldn't have been able to even without the dramatic appearance. Her left eye was cloudy looking, blood crusted in the corners.  
A crash caused her to jerk sideways and fall into one of the dark stalls. She scrambled backwards, heart crawling up her throat, the sharp taste of bile searing her dry tongue. Shuffling footsteps entered the doorway, and a feminine male voice spoke up.

"What was that? An offering, do you think? It sounded very lady-like."

A deeper voice sighed, exasperated. "You KNOW there's no ladies here, idiot. We're hunting MEN. Y'know, the ones with the little dangly bits that he hates. At least it buys us time."

Angela clutched her head, heart thudding in her skull. What the fuck was happening? She was so scared. She craved strong arms and a comforting masculine scent, but she didn't know why.

Distant screams echoed in the building, a dull roar mingling with them. She barely caught the word pig, and the person in the room giggled, sounding terrified. The higher voice pitched in, urgently. 

"It's not worth getting our heads ripped off, there are many others that will please him."

She heard the person shuffle back out, the noises in the distance settling down but still audible. Angela sat shaking, hot tears clogging her sinuses and dripping down her throat. She didn't know what to do.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally crawled out into the light of the room and pulled herself up. She was less wobbly now, but her head still felt like she had battery acid for brains.

She stared down the hallway, then simply started walking, hugging herself tightly. Maybe she would get lucky and find an exit. In the back of her mind, she felt like she was forgetting something. Obviously she'd forgotten almost everything, but this felt bigger. An emptiness in her chest. She tried to shrug it off, peeking down an empty elevator shaft as she walked by it.

She wandered listlessly until the silence was broken by the faint sound of....singing? A beautiful masculine voice was carrying from somewhere, and she froze as something inside of her reacted. She felt safe hearing that song....a new determination filled her, and she hurried in the direction of the singing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Eddie reunite, but relations are a *bit* strained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some softcore, emotional smut near the end of this chapter. The hardcore sexual content begins in the next one!

"I want a girl....just like the girl that married dear, old dad...."

Angela crept towards the singing, staring at a sanguine, clotted pile of intestines. She flinched as a sharp crunch echoed, followed by wet, stringy noises. Her instinct hissed at her to run away, but she fought it. She knew that voice, somehow. It meant something when nothing else here meant anything.

"A good old fashioned girl, with heart so true, one who loves nobody else but you..."

She heard a soft grunt and wet splatter, followed by a thump and a sigh of exasperation. A bloody head rolled out of the doorway, its mouth wrenched open in an eternal scream of death.

A man hurried out of the doorway after it, and Angela shrieked involuntarily. He froze as she took in his enormous side profile, striking in his dapper vest and gloves. His head turned as she backpedaled, tripping over her own feet.

She remembered that face. It was the only thing she COULD remember. And she could finally put a name to it...Eddie.

Eddie stood staring at her, eyes wide, frozen as if she were an animal he might spook. He looked so different from when she'd last seen him....she thought, anyway. Everything was still hazey and unsure. But he still made something stir deep in her abdomen, she knew that much. 

His face twitched as a tiny smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "D-darling....Angie?" He lifted a hand to his head to cradle it, moaning in pain. "I....where have you been?" Hurt, worried eyes turned back up to her, red and watery. "I didn't know where you went...dinner got cold..." he fell against the wall and hunched, puking violently and shaking hard enough to make his teeth chatter. Angela moved forward nervously, reaching out to comfort him.

His hand shot out and snatched her wrist. His other hand snapped in to deliver a sharp smack to her cheek, hard enough to make her stumble. He smacked her twice more and shook her violently by the arm, a frustrated scream bursting out of him.

"WHERE WERE YOU??" he sobbed, face contorted with rage and betrayal. She felt something in her wrist crunch and dropped to her knees, silent in her pain. She held up her other hand in helplessness.

"Eddie, please!" she squeaked, cringeing away from the blows. "I TRIED TO FIND YOU! Something happened...I can't remember...I don't remember...." he seemed far away now, and her body felt like a marionette without a puppeteer. This time consciousness slipped away gently, and the darkness bloomed like a warm embrace.

 

When she came to, she was lying on her side, head on a stiff pillow and covered in a crunchy blanket of white laundry. She jolted into awareness, sitting up with a gasp and clenching her teeth as needles of pain pricked her wrist. 

"Oh! Darling! You're awake!" Eddie's head poked out from around the corner, quickly followed by the rest of him.

"Shhh...you've hurt yourself, don't move too quickly now," he crooned, kneeling to grasp her wrist gently in his large hand. She only just now noticed that it was wrapped.

"You little minx...you get yourself into the worst situations," he purred, pushing her back onto the dirty mattress, fingers grazing her breasts through her thin shirt. "I'm going to have to be careful when I fill you up. Even though you really don't deserve gentleness...running off with those other men..." he growled, flinging her wrist away. 

His expression changed, and he looked for all the world like a lost child. He pulled her off the mattress and squeezed her, burying his injured face in her neck.  
"Angie...I...they....put me in there. The Engine. I can't think straight...when I saw you...I could think a little clearer...."

Angie wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, nuzzling his throat and settling down onto his lap. He moaned, panting and pushing his hands up the back of her shirt to paw at her smooth skin. Fear bubbled up inside of her. Eddie was different now...much more dangerous and unstable than before. She should try to escape and bring back help. For all she knew, Eddie could snap at any moment and kill her. Seeing her had jolted him partially out of psychosis, but there was no knowing how long that might last. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as his hand pushed between them to cup her vulva through her urine soaked scrub pants. He shuddered, pulling her head back to access her lips, and all thoughts of escape abandoned her amnesiac mind. He lunged in and attacked her lips, grinding his fingers roughly against her, hungry groans vibrating against her mouth. Angela rolled her hips against his thick fingers, bleating helplessly at the bliss of sexual contact she'd craved for ages.

"You little whore....my little whore....I'll fill you up until your only thought is me, until my name is the only word you can scream."

Angela pulled away. "Ed...I should go get help..."

He growled at her and pinched her vulva, twisting a squeal from her. "NO!" he hissed, eyes wild with jealousy and dilated with arousal. "I know what you'll do. You'll fuck those other men. All of them. You just can't help it, you whore." 

She nuzzled back up to him, panicky and torn. She knew she wanted him, but not like this. Not when he might snap her neck without even realizing it...or WHILE realizing it. Eddie suddenly pushed her off and kneeled in front of her, a wide grin exposing his gleaming teeth. He reached for the zipper of his dress pants and stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"I won't allow our joining until tonight, after the wedding ceremony...but I suppose I could let you make up for everything by making use of your whorish skills..." he rumbled suggestively, and she nodded eagerly, not wishing to disturb his delicate mood. She licked her lips nervously and sat stock still, steeling herself to become The Groom's...willing?....new toy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie decides that there's only one way for Angela to make up for being a bad fiancee...and Angela reflects on her sense of loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, what we're all here for: shameless porn! But beware, heavy angst lies ahead as well.

Eddie thought for a second, moving over to the mattress and beckoning her with a commanding hand. He sat, spreading his legs and bending them at the knees. His face still wore a cold, psychotic smile, but she thought it looked a little more tender than before...that was probably just wishful thinking.  
Fear tingled up her spine, and she set her jaw as she fought it. Tears sprang to her eyes as she grasped the harsh reality of the situation. Eddie had lost his grip on sanity even further, and it was difficult for someone to come back from that. He had apparently killed people, and her stomach rolled when she wondered how many....but he was still her Eddie. She couldn't abandon him.

"Well?" Eddie prompted, softer than before. Concern warmed his face as his unsteady red eyes searched hers. Thank fuck, she sighed internally. Hopefully he stays lucid for most of this. 

She crawled between his legs, sliding her hands up his solid thighs and leaning up to lick his neck. A muscle in his jaw twitched as she laved at his pale skin liberally, and goosebumps patterned his throat. He tasted like blood and sweat, and the heavy scent of male musk filled her senses.

She moaned wantonly, cinching down on her fear and sadness savagely. If this was the best way to keep both of them safe, she would do it. She would do anything for him, and it was the only truth that she clung to in the void. He grunted impatiently, and she quickly slid a hand over to rest on his growing bulge, grinding her palm against it. His breath hitched, and he covered her hand with his.

"Take off your shirt, whore. Now." His voice had taken on a clipped, harsh edge; a sensual dagger sliding up her spine. 

She pulled back and slipped it off, her breasts bouncing in her slightly ripped bra. Eddie slipped a hand into his belt and pulled out a bloodstained knife. Her breath caught in her throat as he reached out and dug the point under the center support between the cups, slicing it with an expert flick. Her breasts spilled out, heavy and hot against the cool air of the room. Her nipples stood erect, and Eddie stared, transfixed. His cock jumped in his pants, and a spear of electrifying desire impaled her swollen womanhood.

She shrugged out of the tattered bra, pushing her chest forward for Eddie to touch. He smirked, and gave her left breast a slap, twisting the nipple cruelly. The pain gave way to pleasure, and she moaned. Ironically, she was the one that couldn't wait anymore, and she batted his hand away. She dove straight for his zipper, yanking it down and shoving an impatient hand inside. He jumped at the coldness of her hand, gritting his teeth. She wiggled her hand roughly, teasing him. 

"Don't worry honey, it'll be nice and warm in a few minutes."

He spread his legs even further, glaring at her. "Watch it, darling."

She worked her hand deeper, trying her best not to pinch any of the sensitive skin and set him off. Her stomach fluttered as she measured him with her hungry touch. He had to be at least 8 inches, and he wasn't even fully erect yet. He tucked to the left, so she wrenched the fly open wider to wiggle him loose. His balls rolled out, restrained by the white hospital briefs, and his cock followed suit. She eyed the outline of him like a starving predator, noting the thick veins that showed even through his briefs. She noticed the softened edge of the coronal ridge, and smiled knowingly. He must be uncut. It flexed under her appreciative stare, a spot of precum spreading as she watched. 

She reached forward to slip her fingers into the band of his briefs, ending her torture by yanking them down and exposing the beautiful treasure she'd waited long months for. His penis bobbed out, neglected and pink in the cold air. Eddie shuddered, aching for her touch. But she denied him still, opting to study him first.  
Thick and thin veins alike mapped the pale flesh, matching his arms and neck. The veins popped, stark blue rivers in the snowy skin, just begging to be licked and spoiled. Her eyes shifted to the head, glistening pink against the wrinkled, veiny folds of his foreskin. It enveloped the glans almost entirely, and only the tip peaked out. 

Eddie chuckled, rolling his head to the side indulgently. "Ahh, darling, you really ought to see your face. You look like you just won the billion dollar lottery." 

Angela shifted forward and finally took him in hand, grasping the base to hold it still. She used her other hand to gently grasp his foreskin, stretching it forward and letting it shrink back. She bunched it forward and rubbed her finger across it, igniting the nerves and making Eddie's head fall back in ecstasy.

Suddenly he lurched and his hand shot out, yanking her hair hard enough to strain her neck. He grabbed her jaw and squeezed, leering down at her. The view melted her insides. His cheekbones stood out sharply at this angle, and his brows framed his smoldering, crazy eyes. She got the hint, beginning to jerk him off roughly and bringing an end to the tease. He loosened his hold on her jaw and scratched her cheek deeply as he withdrew his hand, drawing ribbons of blood. But he kept a tight hold of her hair, yanking her down and forcing her to take the head into her mouth. 

"Do what you do best, slut."

Angela sucked in her cheeks and moved with his hand, pushing her down and pulling her back up at a punishing pace.

"Ugh," he grunted, and she watched the muscles in his neck work as he swallowed hard. She brought her hands up to grasp the pockets of his vest as drool slid down his dick and onto his half taut balls. He began pushing her down further, and her eyes watered as his cock slid deeper, almost triggering her gag reflex. She made a muffled noise, eyes watering and throat clenching in protest. He ignored it and continued guiding her; it felt like he was about to tear a chunk of her hair out.

Eddie suddenly stopped and pulled her head up, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to him. He crashed his lips into hers for a desperate kiss. He bit down hard on her lip, and she cried out against his teeth. He released her and peppered kisses all over her face, hauling her up onto the mattress and repositioning himself to kneel. 

"Come on, love," he whispered, eyes glinting coldly. "Get that pretty blood on my cock." She allowed him to grip her head with both hands, pulling her forward to push himself into her needy mouth. His groans were darker now, and his squeezing grip set off bright spirals of sharp pain in her temples. He began fucking her mouth, hips pumping savagely, his breath now a steady mantra of indecipherable muttering. She caught the words "slut", "love", and "forever", but the rest was drowned out by the squelching of his brutal mouthfucking. Thankfully she had nothing in her stomach to vomit up, and only some bile spilled out of the sides of her mouth as he grew even more desperate and drove deeper. Her nose almost touched the soft, slightly grown out fuzz of his pubic hair.  
Eddie let out a higher pitched, keening moan, reaching down to push her forehead and slide her back, readying her for his orgasm.

"Darling, oh my love, I'm going to cum, I'm going to fill you up, oh god, feel the arbor of my love..." his hips stilled and he sobbed out a broken gasp, cock twitching violently in her mouth. 

Jets of hot cum spurted into her, hitting the back of her throat and making her gag. She moaned, grinding her pussy against her own hand as his orgasm continued, and he spilled for what seemed like forever. It finally ceased, and she gently rubbed his trembling, sweaty thighs. He was breathing in small gasps, frozen with himself still in her mouth.

Eventually he pulled away and let her go, his softening cock dripping with her saliva, bile, and blood. He hummed lovingly, pushing himself back into his pants and zipping back up. 

She sat on the mattress trembling, the emotions from before surging back up to the surface. Tears flooded down her face as all of her confusion and fear mingled with a sense of loss for the old Eddie. The sobs bursted out, and she clutched the stiff pillow to her chest. Her world was just a void now, a void of loss and Eddie.

Eddie pulled her to him, shushing her and switching quickly from roughness to tenderness. "It's alright darling, I've got you. I was a little too vulgar I think...and rather selfish...but I'll make it up to you at the ceremony darling, I promise you that much. And tonight...I won't stop until I'm sure you will be with child." He beamed and pulled her in closer, and she clung to him desperately. He just lay there patiently, offering his warmth.

Eventually her sobbing ceased, and more rational thoughts began to organize themselves as she snuggled into him. He hadn't really hurt her yet, and it wasn't impossible to treat psychosis....if they somehow got out and found treatment. She was back with him, and that was what mattered. He was still devoted to her, and he would protect both of them. She'd indulge his grandiose plans tonight, and be the perfect wife he expected. Which, in truth, she did want to some degree. Then tomorrow she'd try her best to convince him that leaving was the only way they could survive. Hope was not quite lost yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela witnesses the full extent of Eddie's rage, and they're able to reach a unanimous decision.

They lay together a while longer, Angela with her head tucked under Eddie's chin, his arms locking her in place. She wasn't sure she could escape his bear-like grip, but she also wasn't quite sure she wanted to. Eddie had been silent the entire time, and she wondered if he'd fallen asleep. She clenched her teeth as her stomach growled loudly. She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, but it was obviously long enough for all of this dilapidation to occur. She was probably malnourished.

Eddie stirred at the noise, loosening his grip and pulling away from her. He reached down to pat her stomach, concern etched into his mutilated face.

"Oh darling....I'm neglecting you! I apologize! We need to ensure that you stay strong and healthy for the babies." 

A determined look settled onto his face, and he let her slide away. He sat up, pushing her shirt back towards her.

"Darling, please get dressed! What if another man saw you like this?? Your whorishness fully exposed? There are..." he paused, licking his lips and lowering his voice, "rapists in here darling, you need to be careful, even if I'm here." She pulled the shirt back over her head as he got up, sliding the knife back into his belt and turning towards her. His face was grim, and his jaw clenched, working the muscles in his temples.

"You WILL stay with me at all times, is that understood?" Angela nodded silently as he glared, wilting under his accusatory gaze.

"If I find you with another man between your legs, there will be hell to pay," he hissed, his icy eyes glinting in the soft light of the window.

"Eddie, I'm not a cheater. But of course I'll stay with you. I'm not safe without you." She prayed to the non-existent God that she was saying all the right things.  
He beamed, sweeping her into his arms and preening under the compliment she'd apparently given him. He whisked her into the next room and sat her down on a bloody table, complete with a massive table saw and rancid stench.

She gaped at it, staring at the bits of flesh that clung to the teeth. She remembered the head that had rolled when she first found Eddie, and horrified goosebumps crept up the back of her neck....he was totally depraved. He hadn't exactly been an upstanding citizen before, but he'd felt remorse and was willing to try to change, hoping for the possibility of being free again. He'd said the first thing he wanted to do when he was better was start a family. He'd already done 6 years at the prison before his psychologist had finally suggested treatment as completion of his sentencing. What was he like now....should she just leave, find help, and forget him? She didn't know if she had it in her. She loved him, killer or not. She only hoped that she could fulfill his fantasies enough to keep him from murdering anyone else...

He came back into the room, humming the song about finding a girl, clutching a can of chicken and paper carton of milk. She took it gratefully and scarfed it down, painfully aware of his eyes boring into her. She shook off the chill it gave her and held the carton up, offering him some. He pushed it back, tutting her.

"Oh no darling, you need it more than I do! Eating for two, as they say." He sat next to her, fidgeting with the empty can as she finished the milk. Where had the obsession with babies come from? He'd never mentioned it before now...she supposed he'd just hidden it from everyone. At any rate, she had to convince him that they had to leave.

"Ed..." but before she could finish, she heard footsteps. Involuntarily, she grabbed for Eddie's arm, slinking closer to him for safety.

He stood, muscles morphing to granite as he tensed. He drew himself up to his full impressive height, knife glinting in the light of the construction spotlights. His shoulders were set back, ready to swing at any angle if the need arose. But his hips were still set slightly forward, and Angie shuddered at the implicit sexual nature of the pose.

"Who is it?" he boomed, practically growling at the intruder; a psychotic, handsome watchdog. The feminine voice from before called out to them, and the sound of something dragging joined the footsteps. 

"It's us, Groom sir. We found another offering for your ministrations!" A man rounded the corner, and Angela gasped at his horribly deformed face. He was dragging a body by the feet, apparently bringing Eddie a new "toy".

Eddie lurched threateningly, scoffing. "I don't need those poor excuses for ladies now. My love has come back to me, you see, and we're going to conceive tonight. So get that slut away from me!" he barked, brandishing the knife.

Just then, a figure bolted in from a door on the other side of the room and leapt for them both, crashing into Angie and smashing her into Eddie. He bellowed, squeezing her to him and slashing at the attacker, missing by mere inches. He shoved her down, distracted as the other man clamped his arm around Eddie's thick neck. 

"This is for what you did to George, you fuckshit," the man shrieked, sinking a knife into Eddie's shoulder. He didn't even react. In fact, he looked completely blank. But in a heartbeat he roared like a caged wildcat, thrashing wildly. He caught the man by a sleeve of his shirt, ripping him over his shoulder and slamming him down onto the wooden table. The man screamed as Eddie did something Angela couldn't see, and blood spurted out onto the floor. She scrambled even further under the table as Eddie continued roaring, wet thuds joining the cacophony, quickly followed by a sickening crunch. Blood gushed down both sides of the table, enveloping Angie in a crimson waterfall. She screamed, feeling like her own sanity was dwindling. She heard more struggling and guessed that Eddie was killing the second man. It was all over in seconds.  
The only sound that filled the room now was Eddie's heavy breathing. She kneeled on all fours under the table, terrified to show herself lest he kill her in his psychotic rage. 

She heard a noise and realized with a shock that Eddie was whimpering. "DARLING????" He called, feet thumping as he searched the room for her. "Where did you run off to, love??"

She sucked in a deep breath and crawled out from underneath the table. She was snatched up by the hair as he breathed out a relieved sob. He was completely drenched in blood and brain matter, the lost puppy look at complete odds with the dramatic, organic paint. He shook her, baring his teeth as he screamed in her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, BITCH!! I THOUGHT YOU'D LEFT ME!" he shrieked, "or....or DIED." He spat out the last three words, his rage quickly de-escalating, holding her tightly. She saw her chance and went for it.

"Ed...this place isn't safe for babies. We need to get out of here."

He thought for a moment, looking lost and uncertain. "...I suppose you're right. We'll leave after the ceremony and consummation...I just need to finish up a few things."

Angela sagged against him, exhaustion draining her energy all the way down to the bones. He carried her into a room filled with raw clothing materials and sewing machines, laying her down on a bunch of rags before turning to a pile of white material on the desk. She blinked and yawned, letting her eyes slide shut. Despite her bouts of unconsciousness, she was exhausted and needed real sleep. She snuggled down into the laundry and dozed off to Eddie singing that infernal song. Her last thought was wonder at the fact that she could sleep after such a bloodbath...and she tried not to let it disturb her too much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally gives Angela some pleasure, and they prepare for the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm from suicidal ideation

Angela jolted awake, shaking and gasping from her nightmare. She'd dreamed that her intestines were laid out in front of her, yards of oozing innards staring up at her with unseeing eyes. Eddie had been eating them, his face twisted into a grotesque caricature of himself. He'd looked like the gothic gargoyles that guarded the religious cathedral of her childhood. 

Her entire body was drenched in sweat, ears ringing as if she'd fired a gun without ear protection. It felt like her brains were sliding out of her ears. She sobbed, flopping back down onto the rags. She knew she had some sort of brain damage, but she couldn't tell what from. Judging by the marks on her temples, it looked like electricity. She desperately hoped she wouldn't be struck with a seizure at some inopportune moment.   
She reached up to paw at her blind left eye, and that's when it struck her: Eddie was gone. A beautiful white dress gleamed on a torn mannequin, covered in bloody smudges. Apparently Eddie hadn't cared to change and wash up before working on it, and why would he? He obviously enjoyed blood, and to him it was probably the finishing touch.

She sat up, looking around the room. Should she make a run for it? Eddie would make her nightmare come true if she did, she could guess that much. The only reason he hadn't done anything beyond breaking her wrist and smacking her around was because she'd followed his every order. She decided to play it safe, calling out for him.

"Eddie?" she called, and no answer returned. She stood, wandering to one of the doorways and nearly tripping over one of the bodies from before. "Ed?"

"Why did you leave that room without me??" his all too familiar voice rasped behind her, and his large hand smacked her in the back of the head. She twisted around, pushing up against him to avoid another one. He always seemed to calm down when she was in his arms, and it was her only defense now. His eyes were even redder than they usually were, ringed in pink as if he'd been crying. The rawness of his voice suggested that too. She also noted that he was clean now. There must still be working showers in here. She should've known, because despite his musk from before, his penis had been clean, not even smelling of urine. She sighed and drew in a breath, rubbing his chest and struggling to smile.

"Eddie baby, do you think I could shower before the ceremony?" she whispered, giving him her best doe eyes.

He sulked, drawing her closer to him and squeezing her. That's when she noticed that his left arm was shoddily bandaged, blood soaking the inner forearm. Her stomach plummeted...had he unsuccessfully slashed it or had he gotten it in the fight? She didn't remember him getting stabbed there...

"Eddie...what's that?" she prompted, panicky. Not only did she not want to lose him, but without him she'd almost certainly die in this shithole. She rubbed his cheek, worried at his glazed eyes. He didn't answer, opting to just cling to her. He finally pulled away, trembling.

"I'm a terrible husband, aren't I?" he said blankly, not seeing her.

"Eddie, please don't hurt yourself again. Everything will be better once we get out of here, I promise. And you're a lovely husband. Just please hold out...ok?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead and grabbing her hand. He guided her down a series of frightening hallways, one of them containing multiple shredded corpses. They eventually stopped in front of a doorway labeled showers, and she peered into the darkness. It was only lit by one dangling bulb, shadows reaching out for her with murky, mildewed fingers. There was no fucking way she was going in there alone.

"Eddie...will you come in with me?" she whimpered, and he fidgeted with his fingers.

"But..I'm not supposed to see you naked before marriage..." he reminded her, looking like she'd just insulted him.

"But you've seen my breasts, remember?" she pointed out, and he blushed. "And I saw your penis...it's ok if we see each other." The little boy look was back again, and she hoped it stayed. He was always gentlest when he was like this. 

"Don't talk like a goddamn whore," he growled, but not hitting her this time. The lost look was gone. He walked in before her, crossing his arms. "Come on then," he sighed, gesturing to the shower. She peeled off her clothes, wrenching at the rusty knob to start the water. It was surprisingly warm, and it felt like heaven to finally feel the dirt sloughing off of her. She turned her back to him, hiding her breasts lest he suddenly decide to punish her for "whorishness".

She scrubbed at her matted hair, grumbling at the lack of shampoo, and nearly jumped out of her skin when something touched her arm. "Fuck!" she shrieked, whipping around and knocking into Eddie's bare chest. He'd undressed while she was distracted, and it looked like he wanted to join her. 

"I suppose it's not that bad to look and touch..." he suggested.

"Sure," she squeaked, resuming her scrubbing. She hoped he didn't decide to "consummate" their relationship right here. She refused to fuck in moldy, disgusting public showers, no matter the situation. But despite the less than sensual setting...it was arousing to finally see him completely naked. His chest and arms were thick with muscle, but his belly was soft. She'd noticed it when cuddling him, and had caught herself rubbing it. But he wasn't particularly hairy. It was thickest on his chest and arms, and also leading down to his groin. 

He pushed up against her, gently rubbing the dirt and dried blood off of her back. She leaned back against him, rubbing her back against his chest. He slid an arm around her waist and stopped it right above her pussy. She froze, waiting for his next move. His hand slid down lower and gently parted her folds, his mouth coming down on her neck.

"I've been a selfish husband," he purred, rubbing at her clit. She moaned and ground her hips into the touch, grasping greedily at his forearm. He drew her even harder against himself, fingers sliding lower to find her entrance.

"Oh god, Eddie...oh god," she whispered, his thick finger only slightly pushing its way inside.

"You want that to be my cock, don't you, you little slut?" he growled, allowing his finger to slide in up to the first knuckle. "You want me to spill inside you and get you with child, don't you?" he hissed, forceful now. "Say it!"

"Please Eddie, please cum inside me," she panted, and he rutted against her back, groaning like he hadn't released in months, despite the blowjob he'd just gotten.

"I'm going to fill you up until you drown, whore," he rasped, fucking her on two of his thick fingers now. She lolled her head back, an orgasm building, feeling his erection pushing into her back. But then he yanked his fingers out and drew away from her, smirking cruelly. 

"You don't deserve to cum before the ceremony. Whores don't deserve that pleasure," he insisted, and she glared at him, scoffing at his misogynistic double standard. Good old Eddie, she thought, angrily scrubbing the last of the dirt away and pulling her clothes back on, still soaking wet. 

He clasped his hands, beaming. "And now, we can finally be married!!" He practically waltzed back to the sewing room, Angela trudging behind him moodily. At least I'll get a thorough fucking after all of this shit, she gritted out to herself. She only hoped that he wouldn't actually kill or mutilate her during the act...he'd probably kill himself in a lucid moment afterwards once he realized what he'd done.

She shrugged off the fear, sitting quietly as Eddie prepared everything, again humming. But this time, it was Here Comes the Bride. She imagined what it would be like to be married to him, sans criminal illness. The bright daydreams only added to the weight on her shoulders. She banished the thoughts and again steeled herself. This was just how it was, and it would be okay. As long as they were alive and could see each other, that was what mattered. It was better than being dead, and that was good enough for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is finally executed, and the dreaded consummation is finally upon them. Heaps of feels in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched some stuff up for the sake of the ending. Instead of Eddie being a murderer, I changed it to his being a rapist who mutilates but spares his victims. It's not accurate to Outlast canon, but that's the wonder of fanfic!

Eddie finished her veil with a hum of triumph, setting it down onto the mannequin's head with a dramatic flair.

"Ta-da!!" he beamed, turning to Angie with his hands clasped behind his back, searching desperately for his love's approval. He looked the happiest she'd seen him since they'd reunited, and it warmed Angela's heart to see. She slipped off the pile of laundry and gave him a proud smile, pulling him in for a tender kiss. He pulled her close and moaned quietly as they embraced, Angie nibbling at his lip lovingly. She pulled away and rested her head against his broad chest, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Eddie, it's perfect! I love it! Thank you so much!"  
He pulled away from her and began taking the dress down, carefully laying it on the measuring table in front of him. She hated Murkoff, but she had to admit that they took patient comfort seriously...when they weren't cruelly experimenting on the poor things. They'd built him his own little bridal shop, and he'd actually sold a few to the general public for a measly $400 each with Angela to spread the word. People would never pay full price for something a mentally ill felon had made, and she hated that. He wasn't second class just because he was sick.

He turned back to her, pulling her forward and tugging at her shirt. She slipped out of it, her full breasts brushing his arm as he helped. He huffed possessively, looking around to make sure nobody was there trying to steal her. A small smile pulled at her lips as she worked off her disgusting pants and panties, finally standing completely nude in front of him. He pulled the dress off the table and helped her slide into it, his touch gentle and tender. He laced it up in the back and fixed the veil into her messy hair, leaning in to kiss the back of her neck while he was doing so. She felt another erection pushing into her back and butterflies of excitement fluttered in her stomach. But rocks of dread also sank down in her abdomen as she mulled over the situation. 

The ever-present fact that he was convicted of mutilating women still hadn't changed. He'd raped one poor woman with a knife, before cutting her left breast half off. She'd been able to somehow escape and make it to a police station before passing out from blood loss, regaining consciousness in the hospital to name Eddie as her attacker. She was the only victim that had known him personally before the assault, and despite the mask he'd worn, she could still recognize his voice and body build. All the others had survived, but hadn't been able to identify him because of the mask. Because all of his victims were still living, his sentence had been set at 10 years no probation. He'd explained to his psychologist that he saw women as his mother whenever he felt sexual desire for them, and the rage he felt towards her for allowing him to be raped and abused came out towards the victims. But he couldn't bring himself to kill his mother, therefore he made sure that none of them died, often cauterizing wounds and leaving them in front of emergency rooms.

Angela reminded herself that there was one major difference this time: Eddie was in love with her. This wasn't just lust. And she'd successfully sucked him off without him going batshit. She desperately hoped it all made a difference, for both their sakes. She followed Eddie down a dim corridor and he finally stopped at a large hallway meticulously set up to look like a wedding ceremony, complete with a podium and chairs for guests. 

"Well, I don't think anyone can attend tonight darling," he pouted mournfully, and she stroked his arm.

"I don't care Ed, as long as I get to be your wife," she whispered, genuinely meaning the words.

She could've sworn that his eyes teared up, but before she could be sure he turned away to walk to the stage. He stood, turning towards her, a look of bliss on his damaged face. Angie slowly walked towards him as he hummed Here Comes the Bride, nervously planting herself in front of him. She stared up at him through the veil and tried to fall into the moment, letting it almost feel real. 

Eddie smiled down at her tenderly, reciting a marriage vow that he seemed to have made up himself. She repeated after him in all the right spots, and finally said "I do".

Eddie slipped a stolen ring onto her finger, and she was shocked to find that it fit. He'd asked her ring size months ago, and the fact that he'd remembered that small fact was impressive. But her mood dropped when she realized she was most definitely wearing a dead man's ring. She slipped Eddie's ring up onto his thick finger, gently rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. 

"And now...you may kiss the bride," Eddie whispered reverently, reaching down to her veil. He pulled it up and slid it backwards, and Angie leaned up into him, tilting her head upwards. The met in a tender kiss that quickly became desperate, Eddie humping up against her, his neglected erection begging for relief. He growled against her mouth, digging his fingers into her hips, and she wondered if he would just bend her over a chair and take her hard right here, right now. 

But he pulled away, clasping her hand and quickly pulling her down an unfamiliar hallway. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a cell, and she vaguely remembered sharp emotions associated with it. It must be his. His insufficiently small metal bed sat in the room alone, accompanied by a chair, a toilet, and a sink. A small stack of books sat at the foot of the bed. He gently pushed her inside and pulled the metal grate closed, and her heartrate shot up. There was no escape now.

He pushed her against the wall, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his muscular hips. She groaned loudly, lolling her head back as his teeth nipped and grazed at her skin. He sucked multiple love bites into her throat, squeezing greedily at her right breast. He slid her back down to the ground and bit his lip, glancing at the toilet.

"I'm sorry to be vulgar darling, but I need to piss something terrible," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and walking over to the toilet. She followed him, sliding onto the bed as he unzipped and pulled his erection out, grunting in frustration as he strained. 

"I can quickly jerk you off so you can go, if you want me to," she suggested softly, but he shook his head in frustration.

He was finally able to coax the urine out, bending himself awkwardly downwards in an attempt to actually hit the toilet. The gentle noise of his urination honestly turned her on, and she bit her lip as she watched him focus, thick head pinched between two fingers. Angie had a bit of a urination kink, definitely not for golden showers, but she enjoyed watching men as they relieved themselves. Eddie caught her staring and cocked a curious brow, appearing lucid now. She blushed and looked away, glaring at the ceiling as he laughed softly. He playfully lunged, and she shrieked, expecting piss to hit her in the face. She smacked his thigh as he finished, his playful laughter echoing in the small room.

"Fuck you!!! I'm gonna stitch your foreskin closed in your sleep, see how well you can piss THEN," she grumbled as he quickly rinsed himself in the sink, chuckling. For a second she'd forgotten their predicament, and they'd just been a couple teasing one another. But the sadness quickly seeped back in, a festering fear gnawing at the back of her mind.  
Eddie stood next to her, pulling his gloves off and starting to unbutton his vest. His hands were trembling with restraint, his eyes boring down into hers hungrily as she sat up and licked at the tip of his cock, strings of precum slipping down onto the bed. He pulled away and moaned desperately, ripping off his clothes as she sat up, aching to touch his body. He eventually stood completely bare in front of her, and she slid admiring hands across his torso.

"My god, you're so handsome," she whispered as he got down on his knees, pulling the train of her dress up to bunch it around her hips. Her cunt now bare in front of him, she trembled with desperation, lust, and fear; chest heaving. His eyes flashed with lust as he lowered his mouth to her swollen lips, pulling her legs up onto his broad shoulders. He plunged in, sucking and licking like a starving man, groaning as he reached down to jerk himself off. Moaning, Angela gripped the edges of his pillow and inhaled, reveling in his scent. He slid down from her clit to push his tongue into her entrance, and she bucked up into him. She was already so close from his teasing in the showers, and her legs trembled as she felt her orgasm build. He let go of his dripping cock and slid his hand up her thigh, replacing his tongue with two of his thick fingers, scissoring them inside of her. He laved his tongue over her clit and she finally came with a scream, digging her heels into his muscular back.

"Fuck! Eddie! Pleeeeaaase! Ah!" she babbled mindlessly, shaking as he licked up the wetness the pulses had pushed to her entrance.

He pulled away, his hungry face glistening with her juices. He leaned up and nudged his lips against hers, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. She tasted herself on him as their tongues met, and she reached up to dig her fingers into his slicked back hair as they passionately made love to one another's mouths. She felt a droplet of something wet land on her cheek as Eddie abruptly withdrew. Her eyes blinked open in confusion, only to find Eddie crying, face in his hands. She quickly sat up and draped herself over his shoulders, rubbing his forearm comfortingly. Was he having a flashback? Intrusive thoughts?

"Why won't it stop?" he sobbed, sucking in a wet breath and leaning into her.

"Why won't what stop?" she whispered, kissing his shoulder and rubbing the back of his neck tenderly.  
He suddenly stopped sobbing and grabbed her by the hair, flinging her to the bed, grinning wildly but still crying. She almost screamed, certain that he was going to grab his knife and destroy her in a bout of psychosis. But instead he leaned over her, settling his forearms on either side of her head locking her in place. He reached down to grab his dick and guide it to her entrance. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning up to kiss at his sweaty skin. His height meant her face was level with his chest, and she looked up as he finally slammed home into her. The muscles in his throat twitched, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. They both groaned in unison, Angela's cry more pained from the wide stretch. He rocked gently, his moans even louder than they'd been during his blowjob.

"Fuck!" he barked, beginning to snap his hips into her, fucking her down into the mattress. Her mouth fell open in ecstasy. No dildo could replace the heavenly feel of a man taking you roughly, the feel of his scratchy pubic hair against your soft lips.

Unable to achieve the intensity he wanted with this position, he pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling Angela with him. She gasped as she was yanked down, her ass settling into the cradle his groin and thighs made for her. She took advantage of it by writhing against him roughly as he renewed his desperate fucking, hips jackhammering into her as his mouth fell open and his eyes glazed. He reached out to close a strong hand around her throat, squeezing her airway instead of the sides of her throat. Panicking, she reached up to claw at his arm, which only made him clamp down harder.

"Ed..please...don't hurt me," she whimpered desperately through his grip, and it loosened, her voice reaching through whatever he was seeing in his mind. She gasped precious air into her lungs as he whipped his head around and sank his teeth deep into her calf, blood trickling down from the bite as he laid his cheek against it.

"You're going to be so round with child...I'm going to fill you up, whore..." he panted desperately.

He shuffled her backwards, leaning forward to brace his hands on the wall. His thrusts became even rougher, her legs hooked above his ass the only thing keeping her from sliding away. Angie suddenly came around his thick cock with a scream, slamming her fist into the wall at the explosive pleasure. He laughed madly, reaching down to choke her again, but this time the correct way. She came twice more as he continued the rough onslaught, his groans echoing through the entire building now.

Eddie leaned down and something glinted in the light of the doorway. Angie trembled as a long curved knife came up into her line of vision, and she screamed in terror as he slashed down at her, the serrated blade cutting into her arms. 

"EDDIE! STOP IT!" she screamed, now trying to kick him away with her heels, sobbing and twisting in his grip. Eddie hissed as she clawed at his face, catching his cheeks with her nails. 

"EDDIE! IT'S ANGIE! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" she yelled, grabbing his face as he stilled, eyes wide with shock. "ANGIE!!" she shook his head and the knife clattered to the floor as he leaned down to kiss her, sobbing into her mouth. He bucked and then stilled, trembling and grunting as his warm cum flooded her cunt. He collapsed on top of her, slamming his head into the wall repeatedly.

"I'm a fucking monster, Angie," he rasped, his entire body shaking. She sat up and lay on top of him in an attempt to calm him, rubbing soothing circles into his temples and protecting his head from the wall. He stared up at her in terror, eyes no longer glazed.

"Eddie...you did try to hurt me. But it's not as bad as it could've been. It's okay," she insisted, nuzzling his jaw. She was pretty sure that she wasn't exactly sane either. She was fucking nuzzling the man who'd tried to slice her tits off.

His breathing eventually slowed and he blinked up at her sleepily, his hair now poking out in every direction. She reached down to grab the thin blanket, pulling it up over them. She slid her foot down to knock the knife under the bed where he hopefully wouldn't find it again. Despite everything, relief flooded her veins. If Eddie could be brought back just with a familiar voice, medications could straighten him out, she was sure of it. IF they survived this place. She flipped around so that her back was to Eddie, and his thick arm draped across her waist. He leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered, and she concurred, twisting her head to kiss him. He rubbed her belly as they drifted off to sleep in relative peace, Eddie twitching and sighing from his dreams.

Angela jolted awake a short while later, jumping in shock as she noticed a figure standing at the cell door. It was in a patient uniform, holding a camera.  
"Angie!" the voice hissed quietly, and another memory hit her like a brick wall.

It was Waylon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon and Angela catch up, but Eddie misreads the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic mention of childhood sexual abuse.

Angela stared at Waylon, shock drilling icy bolts into her jaw. He pushed on the cell door and cringed when it squeaked, holding a trembling hand up in warning. 

"Don't move," he hissed, glancing behind him and licking his lips. "If you move you'll wake him up."

She nodded quietly and Eddie twitched next to her, whimpering in his sleep. Fortunately, his massive hand slipped off her hip as he tossed. Broad back now turned to her, his teeth clicked as he bit down to grind them. He shuddered violently, and she knew he was having a nightmare. He'd experienced chronic nightmares before the Engine, and that fucking torture device had probably made them worse. She ached to soothe him but knew better. He'd probably just choke her or gouge her eyes out, thinking she was the subject of his dream.

Angela eased herself off the mattress, slipping down to the floor and tensing as Eddie whimpered again, legs twisting into the sheets. She reached beneath the bed and that's when the thought struck her. As the blade slid sharply against the stone floor, a brick shattered the thin glass of her mind: she could kill him. Bury the knife right down between his ribs or between his cervical vertebrae. She could leave with Waylon. If he'd made it this far, he was a good bet for a survival partner. She'd make it fast, so he didn't suffer...like his victims no doubt had.

She slid the knife out, clenching the black handle tightly and standing up on wobbly feet. Waylon watched her quietly from the outside, camcorder blipping as he recorded her. Killing Eddie could save more lives, including hers. Anger surged through her veins, anger at the rape and mistreatment. She glared at his bare back, and slipped forward to rest the crusted blade against his veiny, pale neck.

But just then, Eddie moaned her name in his sleep, a series of pitiful whimpers slipping out of him. She slid the knife away, eyes burning. He's sick, she reminded herself. You've been trained for this. You have crisis training. You're destroying everything you believe if you kill him. She cycled those thoughts through her head and turned towards Waylon, hiding the knife under the bed again.

She sighed quietly and walked over to the door, grasping the rungs and tiredly resting her forehead against them. 

"Why didn't you do it?" Waylon asked incredulously, staring at her cautiously. He probably thought she was a variant now, and she didn't blame him.

"I didn't tell you before...I was trying to get him out because I love him, not just because of my conscience," she mumbled, staring at the shallow wounds on her arms from when Eddie had attempted to mutilate her. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, are you CRAZY?" Waylon choked, jaw dropping. "He...he rapes people with knives!! He cut one woman's ovaries out! And you...you LOVE him??" 

Angela rolled her eyes. "He's actually not that bad once you get to know him. He was incredibly fucked up as a kid. Did you know his dad put the tip of his penis in mouse traps whenever he was caught masturbating alone? Talk about homemade circumcision, he almost tore it off a few times. Those things can break human fingers!! AND his uncle made him do unspeakable things with the family dog," she spat out, glaring at Waylon. "Not to mention beating the fuck out of him whenever they could."

Waylon held up a hand, flapping it wildly to shush her. "Ok, fine, I get it, whatever. Also, tmi on the circumcision thing, did not need to know that Eddie has a turtleneck," he scowled, struggling not to smile despite the situation. They were falling back into their friendship routine despite the horrors that had transpired. She regretted not spending more time with him outside of work.

"I think it's cute," she continued, shrugging and crossing her arms in mock indignation. Waylon's smile melted and he glanced at Eddie, his face grim again. 

"So....what are we gonna do?" he prompted, chewing at his lip.

She shrugged, at a loss. "...I could try to tell him that you're Waylon, the one that tried to get us out. I think seeing me helped shock him out of psychosis, but obviously he's still experiencing it off and on, so he might still attack you."

Waylon paused, pensive. "Or you could put him in a straitjacket. I mean...I don't think he's gonna like me even if he doesn't go apeshit. He SAW me. He ran up to the glass and begged me to help, said he knew I could help him. He probably thinks I betrayed you guys."

Angie sighed, shaking her head and willing her aching head to organize its thoughts. She jolted as a bloodcurdling scream tore through the room, whipping around to see Eddie sitting up, staring in their direction with glazed eyes. He reached out like a blind man, hands smacking against the wall as he groped wildly. Another scream ripped out of him, and Angela recognized the symptoms of a night terror. 

"Eddie, Eddie, it's okay, you're having a night terror, I promise you're okay," she soothed, rushing forward to wrap her arms around him, holding his arms down against his broad chest. She whispered to him until it ended, and he groggily came to, blinking at her with bleary eyes. He relaxed, head falling down to rest on hers. But a few seconds later he tensed, and her heart stopped. Had Waylon not hidden??

"Darling..." Eddie growled, now trembling with anger. His voice was deadly and smooth, a viper about to strike. "Have you been cheating?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally prepare to attempt an escape from the hospital.

Petrified, Angela remained at Eddie's side, his hand tightening painfully on her forearm and threatening to break yet another bone.

"You...you CHEATED," he hissed again, eyes fixated on Waylon, murderous intent creeping onto his face. Waylon finally found the wherewithal to bolt, bare feet smacking the dirty ground as he ran. Eddie let out a manic howl of rage, lurching forward and flinging Angela to the ground. He was still naked, pale skin sweaty in the faint light. Angela let out a terrified whimper, cueing Eddie to whirl on her. 

"I'll deal with you after I castrate him, you ungrateful WHORE!" he screamed, enraged voice echoing through the halls. He angrily yanked the cell door open with a rusty creak and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Angela alone to shake and sob on the floor. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted as she finally scraped together the courage to sit up, Eddie's shrieks growing fainter as he hunted for Waylon. She grit her teeth as she accepted the fact that her friend had been right: Eddie was far too dangerous to be left unrestrained. And there was no way her new "husband" would trust her enough now to leave the hospital with them. She tottered to her feet, tripping over the dress's train as she stood. 

"It's always something," she hissed, conveniently remembering the knife and dropping to her knees. Her trembling hands cut quickly at the shimmery, bloodied silk, leaving her legs free to run if the need arose. She advanced on the doorway with fearful trepidation, gripping the curved blade tightly in her still bleeding hand. 

First order of business: find a straitjacket. 

She was sure she'd seen one somewhere, and she desperately hoped that she'd get lucky and come across it once more. Her muscles tensed as Eddie screamed once again, a loud crash thundering through the maze of halls and rooms as she squeezed herself into a dark corner. What if Waylon didn't make it? How would she be able to drag Eddie's massive deadweight body by herself? She tried to ignore these intrusive thoughts as she shuffled on, ears listening for even the slightest noise, eyes darting from corner to corner.

She nearly pissed herself as she finally caught movement out of the corner of her eye, relief flooding her system as Waylon's shock of dirty blond hair emerged from beneath a broken desk.

"Ang," he hissed, and she scurried over to him, squeezing herself in as best she could. 

"Any plans?" he breathed nervously, worrying at the camera with slender fingers.

"We have to restrain him, you were right...but I don't know where the fuck to find a straitjacket," she replied, carefully adjusting the knife downwards so as to not add to their worries by accidentally stabbing one of them.

"Wait, I saw one where I just came from," Waylon says with excitement, quieting as a new noise echoed in the halls. Eddie was crying now, his violent rage diminishing as he returned to the cell and found that Angela had left. Had abandoned him.

"Angiiiiieeeee," his wavering voice called, and a sharp knife twisted in her heart as she ached to go out to him. Waylon chewed his lip and a look of grim determination settled over his fair face as he steeled himself.

"I'll go get the jacket if you create a diversion," he suggested, peaking out of their hidey hole to search for any signs of the variant. Angela nodded and shifted as he slid out, following him back into the chase as her heart resumed its fearful thudding. Waylon slipped into the shadows effortlessly, leaving her alone once again in the heavy, moldy darkness. Eddie called out again, voice thick with tears and emotion, and this time he sounded closer. She glanced down at the blade, wondering if she should just ditch it to avoid triggering Eddie once he finds her. She decides against it, knowing that to be unarmed would be worse than angering him.

"Eddie?" she called, and a happy sob came from around the bend ahead of her, Eddie's large shadow filling the hallway as he hurried towards her voice. 

"Darling!!!" he beamed, beefy arms possessively stretched out towards her. She froze in her tracks, allowing him to squeeze her tightly, the tears on his throat wetting her hair as he calmed. He held her slightly away from him, pale face hardening as he glared down at her with venom.

"Eddie, I promise I didn't cheat," she tried, triggering him to squeeze her arms harder with his massive hands. She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't do anything else, probably satiated by the fact that she came to him when he called. He opened his mouth to say something, tense temples softening, but before he could get anything out Angela caught the flash of moving metal behind him. Waylon lept forward with a short cry and smashed a pipe into Eddie's skull, the variant's eyes widening with shock before rolling back up into his head. Angela screamed as he crumpled, quickly rolling him over to press at the heavily bleeding wound and check for fractures.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT, I COULD'VE TALKED HIM DOWN!!!" she screamed again, glaring at Waylon as she verified that Eddie's skull was thankfully still intact and that his breathing was even. Waylon shrugged apologetically, tossing the pipe away to kneel next to her and unroll the retrieved straitjacket. She gave him the cold shoulder and tore a strip of the dress off to wrap around Eddie's wounded head, Waylon studying her as she gently tied it off and pulled the huge man's head into her lap.

"Damn...you really do love him," he remarked, maneuvering Eddie to work the straitjacket over his broad shoulders. She nodded, biting her lip as Eddie whimpered through his unconsciousness at the jostling. Waylon finally snapped the buckles into place, glancing down at Eddie's exposed genitals with a smirk.

"You sure you don't just love that baseball bat?" 

Angela smacked at him, fighting a smile as she breathed a sigh of relief. But before she could reply, the hospital comms crackled and a woman's voice came through the damaged speakers, warning patients and employees alike to stay where they are. Waylon shook his head slightly, a shadow of fear passing over his face as Angela hauled Eddie further up onto her lap.

"Ang, we gotta get out of here ASAP. I saw some of the safety precautions before they sacked me...I think they're gonna blow Mount Massive off the map to cover up their tracks," he hissed with urgency, and Angela sighed as she nodded.

"I'm not shocked...they never cared about these poor men," she whispered as Waylon blinked at her. "But we have to wait until he comes to," she pointed out, leaning against the dilapidated wall and staring out of a barred window.

Either none of them died or they all died, there really was no in between now. But surviving and knowing that she had abandoned loved ones just wasn't an option for Angela.

Eddie would not be abandoned again.


	14. Chapter 14

Waylon slept while Angela kept watch, working Eddie's briefs and pants back on, periodically pulling his eyelids up to check for concussion symptoms. He probably had one anyway, whether or not his pupils betrayed the fact. She tried not to let herself think about the fact that they were going to have to fight their way out of this hell-hole...without Eddie's direct help.

Better than being obliterated without having tried, she supposed.

Eddie finally stirred, breathing out a short grunt of pain and blinking his eyes open.

"....ang.....?" he whispered, dry tongue clinging to the roof of his mouth.

Her heart lept at the fact that he could instantly remember her. Maybe his skull WAS thicker than the average human's.

"Right here baby, you hit your head...how are you feeling?"

He blinked, glancing down and baring his teeth when he noticed the straitjacket. 

"Why...why am I wearing this???? Angie please, please take it off, it ugh...it reminds me of the doctors....those...those jack-booted FUCKS!!" 

His face appeared angry, but his voice trembled. His knees started to shake, mewling as he pissed himself in terror. Angie moved closer and laid a palm over his fevered forehead, attempting to calm him.

"Don't FUCKING touch me, you BITCH!! You're....you're just like them! You say you'll help, then you strap me down and...and RAPE ME! I loved you, I LOVED YOU!!!" Eddie sobbed, head thrashing and feet kicking.

Waylon was awake by then, giving Angela an uncertain glance.

"He's going to attract attention...."

Ang nodded, trying not to look Eddie in his tearful eyes, boiling with rage and betrayal.

"Eddie, please just listen. We're getting OUT of here. We can't risk you having an episode and hurting yourself or us. Just breathe, ok? I love you. We're gonna get out of here and get help, it'll all be ok."

Eddie's chest heaved, sweat dripping down his pale skin as he fought the restraints. 

"FUCK YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" he screamed. 

Moving quickly, Waylon forced a wad of cloth into the distressed variant's open mouth and wrapped a longer strip behind his head to tie off. Eddie screamed into the gag, but his wound and blood loss was taking its toll. He wore himself out in under a minute, letting Angela pull his head close and nuzzle his marred cheek.

"Don't you remember that promise? I said I'd get you out of here even if I died trying," she whispered, and Eddie's mild hyperventilation began to slow.

"Mmmfffff," Eddie breathed into the gag, flopping back onto his cushion of dirty laundry when Angie released him and stood. 

Waylon helped her get him up, both of them grunting and straining to pull his 280 pound body up and onto his feet. He wobbled, lurching forward into Angela and pressing against her. Fuck, but he looked terrified.

"Ed I'm so sorry, I promise I didn't want to," Angela apologized, leaning down and snatching up his blade.

Waylon sighed, replacing a battery in his camcorder before nodding to them and walking towards what Angela assumed was an exit. Eddie obediently shuffled along behind her, muttering around the gag and boring holes of hatred into Waylon's back.

"This is gonna be Candyland," Angela sighed.

 

 

The first half hour of walking was fairly uneventful, interrupted only by the silent and creepy variant types. Most of them looked intimidated by Eddie, casting him furtive glances and scurrying away if his head turned towards them.

Ahead of them, Waylon cursed, and Angela jogged to catch up. He was standing in the doorway of a large gymnasium type room, staring upwards. 

She was about to ask why until she saw the feet. Then the mutilated bodies. Then the nooses wrapped around the broken necks.

"Oh....my god......." she mumbled, fighting the urge to vomit.

She glanced behind her to see where Eddie was and frowned when she noticed that he was huddled against a wall, face red as a tomato and eyes screwed shut as if he were in whiteout pain.

"Ed? Eddie, come on, we gotta go through here," she urged, walking back and beckoning for him.

Eddie vehemently shook his head, shuffling backwards and bending at the waist. 

Shit. He was gonna puke.

Angela rushed forward and ripped at the gag, yanking it out to let him successfully empty his bile without choking himself. He sobbed, shaking and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nonononononono. No. Don't wanna see it. A...bad man. A bad man lives there," he hissed, pupils blown wide and teeth chattering. 

"All we have to do is get through it, come on," she insisted, pulling him forward by a loop in the jacket.

He grudgingly followed, staring down at the floor and gingerly avoiding the copious puddles of coagulated blood. 

Waylon glanced back at them, a grim look on his dirty face.

"I don't know if I should tell you this....but uh...I'm pretty sure Ed did this. I saw him in here multiple times while trying to avoid him...ungodly screaming."

Angela sighed, shaking her head and shrugging.

"I had a feeling."

Waylon dropped the topic, nodding and leading them down another hallway. 

"Why is it so quiet?" she whispered, glancing at the unfamiliar surroundings with an uneasy expression.

"I don't know but I recognize this, we just have to find some stairs and go all the way down to the lowest level, I kept trying to get past Eddie but godDAMN he investigated every single pin drop in this hell-hole."

If Eddie knew they were talking about him, he didn't show it. He simply walked along after them, eyes glazed and nose snotty.

They found a staircase fairly easily, hurrying down and leaping over the broken segments.

"God this feels too easy," Waylon hissed, and Angie shrugged.

"Maybe it's because we have Eddie with us, they're all scared of him."

Waylon darted towards the front desk and paused, studying the room for variants. He waved them forward, standing and hurrying towards the front door.

"Little pig!"

Angela froze, heart thudding and legs turning into jelly.

A hand snatched at her hair, yanking her backwards into a massive belly.

"Not s'posed to be here," the variant rumbled, thick hand closing over her throat. 

She finally found her voice and let out a horrified scream, clawing ar the hand in desperation. 

"DARLING!!" Eddie's voice boomed, and before she could even register it, a white flash slammed into her attacker. 

It wasn't enough to bowl him over, but he did drop her back down to the ground. Eddie was snarling, stumbling backwards and almost falling over her while she struggled to get out of his way.

"EDDIE, RUN!" she screamed, jumping up and snatching at his jacket.

"NO MAN TOUCHES MY WIFE AND LIVES," Eddie screamed back, struggling against her tugs while Chris began to lumber towards them again.

Angela yelled in desperation, whipping around to see where Waylon was. He was standing by the doorway, staring helplessly and unable to move. Ang had a sudden idea and smacked Eddie's shoulder, shouting into his ear.

"I FUCKED HIM EDDIE, AND I'M DIVORCING YOU!!"

As expected, Eddie whirled on her, mouth gaping and eyes wide with shock.

Angela bolted, feet beating the ground as she followed Waylon out the door. Now both Eddie AND Chris were yelling; Eddie chasing her and Chris chasing Eddie.

"WHORE! I KNEW IT! UNFAITHFUL CUNT!!"

"DISOBEDIENT LITTLE PIGS!"

Through the din, Ang could just barely make out the whir of helicopters. She gasped, darting for the treeline and screaming for Waylon to follow suit. If the choppers saw people running, they would no doubt bomb the whole fucking forest.

There was nothing to do but run at this point. Miraculously still upright, even though their lungs burned to the point of bursting. The first explosions hit ten seconds later, incinerating everything and everyone on contact. 

She hoped to anything that could hear her that the blasts had caught Chris.

Angela glanced back, tripping and flailing, derailed by the distraction. 

Eddie was laying on the ground. On fire.

"NO!" she screeched, running over and yanking him, getting him to roll in the damp grass. 

He was unconscious again, but nothing could stop her at this point. The adrenaline coursing through her veins had lent her unnatural strength. Grabbing the jacket, she hauled, grunting and straining but successfully dragging him over to the trees. Waylon joined in, panting and dragging Eddie along with her.

Time was nonexistent. They just pulled, stumbling away from the carnage. Tripping over rocks, destroying their knees. Sobbing. But not from pain. They were alive.

Alive.

For now.

Eventually they came upon a rode. The bright lights of a local greasy spoon offering them a burst of hope.

Angela left Eddie with Waylon, stumbling to the restaurant and falling into the door.

Customers screamed. She must've looked quite terrifying: a bloody, torn wedding dress, bloodshot eyes, completely covered in dirt and blood.

"Please...help....there's been a terrible accident....explosion...Mount Massive....."

Those words stole the last of her energy, and she couldn't help but succumb to the darkness yet again. 

Even in her last thoughts, she thought only of Eddie.

She had kept her promise.

But what lay ahead of them now?


End file.
